Double Trouble
by Constellation123
Summary: Trevor finds out he is not alone in his night walks, he will find out his new companion is more than a friend to him, and he will do everything not to let him go. Characters based on short story, "The Pedestrian": Trevor and Leonard. U/OC. One Shot.


**Please note, I do not own this storyline . with exception to a few characters, all other characters and plot are based on the story "The Pedestrian" and belong to Ray Bradbury.**

It was a foggy night of November when Trevor was taking his customary night walk. He loved listening to the silence of the streets and feeling the chill air in his pale skin. His tall figure made a perfect shadow in the cracked sidewalk and his long legs guided his body in an automatic way through the path.

For the last ten years of his life he had been feeling the need of going outside, usually at night, since he wanted to be alone. He walks until his legs get tired and that's when he decides to return home. That night he decided to take a different route, instead of going straight, he decided to surround the city. He passed by many houses and buildings until he found himself in the middle of a cloverleaf intersection. That's when everything changed.

First he saw a shadow through the fog, he thought it was a statue or an unshaped tree, but when he got closer he realized the figure was a man. He was paralyzed, since in his whole life as a pedestrian he had never encountered someone. The other man seemed surprised too, but neither of them moved. Trevor thought of running away from him, but he noticed something in his face that looked familiar.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Trevor.

"I'm...I'm" said the other man with a trembling voice, he seemed as if he had noticed the same thing Trevor did.

Trevor decided to step closer and see if what he thought was right or it was only an hallucination. He took a step forward and the other man didn't move, so he decided to get even closer until his thought was clear, he looked exactly the same as him.

"What is this, and why do you look exactly the same as me!?" shouted Trevor as he jumped out startled.

"I can't believe this, I thought you were dea—" the other man couldn't finish the sentence because he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh no" whispered Trevor "Come on, get up" he bend himself and check the other man was still alive, and he was.

Trevor waited five minutes until the unconscious man woke up. He helped him get up and waited for him to catch his breath.

"I thought this day will never happen" said the other man with almost no breath.

"How? You knew about this?" asked Trevor.

"Of course Trevor" he responded.

Trevor felt numb and was still froze for some seconds until the other man continued the conversation.

"Hi, my name is Leonard, Leonard Mead" He said without hesitating and extending his hand to him.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say" Trevor responded, but he gave his hand with a little of insecurity.

"Maybe you don't remember me, but I remember you" said Leonard

"We knew each other?" asked Trevor.

"Of course we were very close in the past" responded Leonard.

"Like friends?" asked Trevor.

"Like siblings" said Leonard.

In that moment Trevor felt his heart falling off his chest, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"You and I are twins" said Leonard.

"But how? I remember my life as a kid, and I was an only child" said Trevor.

"That childhood is false, they made all up" he said now with a mad voice.

"I don't understand, who made it up?" said Trevor.

"The psychiatrists, they took you when we were just kids and they realized we were twins, and the law says having more than one child is not permitted. Our mom was always vigilant with us, she did her best to keep us safe, but those men got away with it" said Leonard.

"But if this is true why can't I remember anything?" asked Trevor.

"I'll tell you, one day our mom took me to the doctor, and she told you to stay inside while we were gone. When we were half a block away to take the bus, you ran out of the house and hugged mom. Mom was going to take you home, when the police noticed and took you" Said Leonard.

"And why can't I remember that?" asked Trevor again.

"Well, because they took you to the psychiatrist center and —" Leonard was cut by the sound of a car skidding.

Suddenly red and blue lights were showing, Trevor noticed it was the police approaching. Leonard threw Trevor to the nearest bush he saw with the intention of hiding him.

Trevor stayed behind the bush, he didn't know what was happening, all he saw was that Leonard stepped inside the car and then the car left. He was very confused, and stayed still for some seconds, until he thought: "I separated my family one time, and I had the chance to reunite with my brother, I can't let this happen again".

Trevor followed the police car as fast as he could, and he realized they stopped in the psychiatrist center.

To get in he would need to be a doctor, so what he did was to grab a surgical suit that had the name of "R. Makowsky" on it, and covered his face with the mask.

He went inside as no one noticed he was not a real doctor. He passed through a tunnel that had cells in which many people were sleeping. All the walls were white and the ceiling was full of shimmering lights. He headed towards a guard to ask for information of patients.

"Hello, can you tell me where is mead" said Trevor in a low voice.

"Who is asking?" asked the guard

Trevor felt how his face turned red and how his hands were sweating.

"Uhm...I...I am doctor Makowsky, I need to check this patient's behavior, they told me he was dangerous" Trevor responded.

The guard looked fiercely in the eyes of Trevor but he told him where he was.

"He is in the floor of reconstruction" the guard answered.

"Thank you" answered Trevor

Trevor had never been in the psychiatrist center before, but somehow his instinct lead him to the room were Leonard was.

Inside the room Leonard had his head shaved and a white robe, he was about to be taken to surgery for a brain wash. As soon as he saw Trevor he recognized him and jumped out of the bed.

"Shhh, Quiet! " said Trevor in a whispering voice

"Why are you here?" asked Leonard

"Well I didn't want to lose my brother again" responded Trevor "and I want to know more about my past, my story, my life".

"I'm glad you believe me, I will tell you everything. We just need to get out of here first" said Leonard

They started to look around for a way to get out, but it was almost impossible, since there were guards everywhere.

"I got an idea" said Trevor and got out of the room in a quick pace.

Trevor went to the changing room and stole a surgical suit he found in a chair. Then, he returned to the room where Leonard was kept. He took Leonard to the bathroom and gave him the surgical suit.

"Fast, change to these clothes" Trevor commanded to Leonard

"This is the plan" Trevor said "I will leave the bathroom and walk outside the hospital, after 20 minutes the doctors will start to search you, that is when you will leave the bathroom and walk directly towards the exit door, I will be waiting for you there.

Trevor and Leonard followed the plan, and it was successful. They saw each other outside the hospital and hugged.

"How did you know they will search for me in twenty minutes, and how did you know where the exit door was?" asked Leonard

"I don't, It was something that came to my mind, like a flashback" answered Trevor.

"What now?" asked Leonard.

"Let's go to our home" said Trevor.

"Our home?" asked Leonard.

"Yes, we are siblings we need each other" said Trevor with a smile.

"I guess the psychiatrist erased your mind, but not completely" said Leonard

"So that's what happened? They erased my memory and created an artificial childhood for me to believe?" asked Trevor.

"You are right" responded Leonard "but let's forget about this, now we can start all over again".

They started to run towards the place where they met, since the psychiatrist center turned an alarm on

"O oh, now they will search for us the rest of our lives" said Leonard worried.

"But they won't defeat us" said Trevor.

"How are you so sure?" asked Leonard.

"Because, we are double trouble now" responded Trevor.


End file.
